


Knight at the UC

by pixierosedragon



Series: Sands of Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chastity Device, Consensual, D/s, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Power Play, sub stable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixierosedragon/pseuds/pixierosedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary night at the club turns out to be anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catlyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlyon/gifts).



> This is the prologue for a story for which I already have several chapters written. I will attempt to update this once a week on Monday, however, RL will occasionally make itself known and things may not happen according to plan. Also, my muse is a fickle, ephemeral bitch. 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions, make comments, requests, and I always welcome truly constructive criticisms. 
> 
> A thanks to catlyon for encouraging me to post this here on AO3. Otherwise it could have sat on my wordpress account forever.

Before the worlds, the heavens and the stars, before time itself began, the Great Hourglass of All that is, and All that ever would be came into being. The All gave a sigh as the world came to order, and in doing so blew some of the sand, the magically designed and created sand, away from the mouth of the hourglass and onto the floor. The grains of sand were the only beings aside from the All to witness the birth of time, a momentous event that sparked the worlds into being. Being so close to the flash of magic, the sands became sentient and swirled out onto one of those worlds to escape the Hourglass. The All went after them to sweep them back into the glass, but their leader, the one who had been closest to the blast of magic and therefore the strongest, argued for their freedom. The All finally agreed to give them the chance to prove their existence as something new, a design not part of the original pattern. Ten millenia of jikan they were given, with very specific rules, the main ones having to do with not interfering in the evolution of the planet’s denizens. Then the All made one slight modification. They were charged to interfere not in their evolution, but they could, and indeed, must, aid those that came across their paths. They agreed. What else were they to do? Deny the All and be swept into the Great Hourglass, there to reside until the end of Time itself when the last grain of sand would slide down to rest with the others? No, not when they had tasted freedom. They would do what they must, and aid their own evolution. Born of magic and exposed to the creation blast, they knew not what manner of creatures they were to be, that would come with time. For now, they were still just grains of sand.

Five millenia have passed, half their time allowed, and the sands had grown with the world, given themselves names, and evolved based on where they decided to call home. Several things remained constant among them. There were different levels of the Sands, based on how close they were to ground zero. The original set that had appointed a leader to beg so eloquently in their behalf were all different types of the same creature, and they all had three forms. Those farther away from the blast had a much more varied shape, and generally only had two forms. The human form the All had given them to allow them to blend more with their neighbors and in doing so hold up their original directive. The world had changed around them, and as the bulk of mankind grew, stories arose among those early denizens of this planet, myths of flying monsters and creatures of luck, sea creatures that defied explanation. As the Sands spent more and more time in their humanoid forms, their leader became aware of an ever increasing rise in the abuse and mistreatment of others among their adopted world, and so they became the heroes to a multitude of people. Some of those people stayed with them, some out of love, some out of respect, and some just had nowhere else to go. These people willingly gave up their freedoms to become servants, and once they had bonded, the sands would rip through time itself to take care of them.

Another four millenia have passed. The time had almost come for the All to judge if the sands were worthy of being included as part of the pattern. A final test would be given, this one that they would take mates for themselves, among each other, and create a new breed. If the new breed bred true to the dominate mate, then they would be allowed to remain in the pattern, and a secure place would be given them. There was only one problem with this. Some of the lower levels of Sands had decided that they wanted to be on top, so to speak, and had preempted the All’s command. Jumped the gun. Put the cart before the horse. Flat out were crazy. As a result, there was suddenly a flush of creatures on the planet, not Sands, but children of. The balance of power shifted, and in doing so, the highest level Sands convened in a secret meeting with the All. A Council was formed, from those on the highest levels and those from the lower, an even division. The veto vote was given to the original leader, on the grounds that had they not given the argument none of them would be here at this time.

That original leader bowed to the will of the All, but stipulated that there would be no mating of that highest level until the original time that the All had deemed. In a move of solidarity, not one of them said a word against that decree. The Council argued, to no avail. The highest level had spent the past nine thousands years gaining wisdom and knowledge, carving out a niche in their societies. They updated themselves constantly, keeping up with modern innovations and changing how they viewed the world as a result. Although they were not allowed to affect the evolution of humans, they did develop new things for their own people, inventions for efficiency, for creativity, and for art. Their coffers were full and their libraries vast, their human families having multiplied beyond what they would have ever thought possible. And they continued to fight for the injustices of those around them.

A thousand years may seem like a long time, but to the Sands it went quickly. The time had come, the Council argued, for them to take mates. Because the lower levels had proliferated to such an extent due to their peremptory mating practices, there were now more of the lower levels than previously. So, not only did the Sands now have to take a mate, but they had to take four.

A leader is only a leader if they lead. So, the Sand that had been there at the beginning of it all, who by happenstance was the closest to the creation blast, who saw the All working in a way that none other had before or since, this Sand had to take the lead and take mates. This particular Sand stayed in human form most of the time, and was female in that form, and knew what that entailed. And she was not happy that her world was being overturned because of sibilant ambitions. Someone, she swore, would pay. Look out world, here be dragons!


	2. Chapter One

The dance floor was hopping as she prowled through the bowels of the club, loving the energy coming off the dancers in waves. Gods, she could stay here forever. Something about the unguarded emotions of a gay club in full swing almost made her feel high. She let the dancers brush against her, the heat of their bodies seeping through the thin material of her top, males and females alike. There were no judgements here, no walls, just the joy of the dance and the beat of the techno music blaring out of the speakers. She felt the rhythms, like a heartbeat they were to her, bass and flesh creating a composition of beauty that only someone hiding behind some flimsy facade of a mask could deny. It was why she came here. Beauty amidst the dark, safety among those of like minds. Oh, they may call it something else, but she knew. They came here, just as she did, to connect on a level more spiritual than physical, the loudness of the music drowning out their day-to-day mundane thoughts, the joy of the dance hypnotic.

She finally relaxed enough to give in to the rhythms pulsing in her brain, and let her mind rest, swept away into the dance; self-hypnosis was an excellent cathartic. She danced alone, yet surrounded by people, and felt a closeness with each and every one that she may never see again, never know their names or where they were from. College towns tended to be like that, here today and gone tomorrow. It didn’t matter. Right here, right now, they belonged to her, and she to them. They were one. She closed her eyes and gave that last bit of her self-awareness up, and simply became part of the rhythms on the dance floor.

Some untold time later, she came back to herself, energized, to feel her body bracketed by two cute little twinks. The humor was not lost on her; twinks they may be, but they both were taller than her. She smiled to herself. One day she would get in trouble for the jokes she told herself in her head, but not today. She simply let herself sway to the sensual music and enjoyed the feel of the firm young bodies against her own.

One of the twinks, a slender man with short spiky blond hair and hot pink highlights, danced away and disappeared into the crowd. Damn, that was a fine ass in those low-slung tight black jeans. She hated to see him leave, but was loving watching him go. The twink at her back simply held onto her and ground his body against her ass. She could feel his erection through the thin material of their pants. So, not a total twink, then, or maybe he was so caught up in the music that any old body would do. Enjoyable, nonetheless.

She arched her back against him and his hands moved up from her waist and pressed firmly against her breasts, gently kneading as the tips peaked hard into his palms. She felt him moan and his cock surged harder against her ass as his lips nibbled delicately at her neck and shoulder. OK, so not just any old body. Had she finally gotten lucky and found someone that wanted her as well as a man? The arousal his hands had started on her breasts moved in tingly rivers to her clit, her panties flooding with moisture.

She turned her head to the side to see this wonderful godlike creature creating such a surge of arousal in her. What she saw was shocking. The man was only a couple of inches taller than her, with dark hair and green eyes, although with the club’s lighting she could be wrong about the eyes. Currently they were heavy lidded with passion and lust. She moved her gaze to his full pouty, oh, so kissable lips then back to his eyes in a wordless invitation. He responded by pressing those sexy lips to hers, despite the awkwardness of the angle. She sighed as she explored those lips with her tongue, seeing if he would let her delve deeper. His lips separated on a moan, and she caught the bottom one with her teeth, ever so gently. She felt him shudder as he sent his tongue along to meet hers, greeting hers and inviting it inside. The beat of the music and tempo of the dancers around them made the whole event feel somewhat surreal, but who cared? She was taking what she could get.

She had no idea how long they had been kissing when she was distracted by another mouth with tongue and teeth exploring the unprotected side of her neck. She knew without looking that blondie of the tight pants and great ass was back. Reluctantly breaking the kiss with Pouty Lips, she turned her head to meet Blondie of the Tight Pants with a kiss of his own. Totally surrounded by young firm twink, she realized that this was more than a bit out of the norm, at least for this dance floor. Umm, yeah. Like she was going to struggle to get away. Blondie broke the kiss, then backed away a half step and presented her with a cold bottle of water. Oh, bless the man!

Smiling her thanks, she broke the seal and let the cool water wash down her throat, the heat and sweat of the past few hours flowing away, taking with it the slight fatigue she was beginning to feel. She was getting too old to be out partying all night. As a matter of fact, she would bet that she had reached her majority before either of the gorgeous bodies on either side of her had even been a twinkle in their fathers’ eyes. Several generations worth of daddies, to be honest. Not that anyone would believe that. She had no illusions about her body; she stood 5’4”, weighed just under 200 pounds, most of it solid muscle. No one would make the mistake of calling her skinny, or thin, or even slender. No, she was built wide, with broad shoulders like a man and narrow hips, the kind that would never allow her to give birth without some serious complications. Otherwise, genetics had been good to her, giving her an eternally youthful face and some seriously cool hair. Taking into account the power that she radiated as the leader of her gang, and it could be understandable why a twink or two might take a fancy to her. Yeah, she was down for that.

The vibrations of the phone in her front pocket broke through her reverie. Capping the bottle, she grabbed the phone to look at the display. Shit! She had to get out of here to take this call. Smiling brightly at the boys as she stepped away, she felt a twinge of satisfaction at the sad puppy dog looks they were giving her. She pointed at the phone, then held up her index finger to let them know she would be right back. And felt instantly gratified when smiles lit up their faces. Turning away, she shouldered her way through the crush of dancers, deciding up was probably better than out. Making her way to the roof, she stepped over ‘dancers’ sitting on the stairs, locked together and scattered all the way up. She nodded at the bouncer at the rooftop door, who nodded back in acknowledgement and swung open the door for her, the lights hitting the side of his neck and the three in one spider tattoo situated there. Oh, he had more, and was constantly showing off a new one. No, she hadn’t been here a few times or anything. Weaving her way through the tables to the bar, she nodded at the bartender. He caught her look and smiled, waving her through to pass behind the bar, where she walked to a small storage room and closed the door behind her. Blessed quiet! She pulled the phone from her pocket just as it rang again. Damn, Scarlet was getting good at timing her! Smiling as she answered her phone, her face quickly grew somber as Scarlet started talking without even a simple greeting, her voice so agitated she could barely understand her. She registered slight alarm as she attempted to make sense of the conversation.

“Hold on Scarlet, slow down! What’s going on?”

Another voice came on the line. Damian must have taken the phone from Scarlet so they could actually communicate. He, too, sounded agitated, his breath heavy and uneven, strained.

“Boss, Snake is back in town. He apparently let it be known that he was going to get Scarlet back, no matter what. Word is, he is also here to shop for his stable.” He paused, as if trying to find the right words. “Boss, he can’t have Scarlet. I will kill him if I have to, but he will not take her!” His voice broke there at the end, and she felt her heart squeeze at his pain. Scarlet had been a sex slave, a real slave, yeah, a real one, right here in America, illegal or not, and had been through some serious shit before she had gotten away and landed here. After hearing some of the things that had gone down, she and her entire gang had pledged to not only make sure that Scarlet stayed safe, but to do whatever it took to make sure that particular evilness stayed out of their town, if not their country.

“Damian, of course we won’t let him have her. I need you to calm down and breathe for me, okay?” She could hear his breath as he struggled to obey her slow measured words, the cadence designed to bring a trained respondent back to calmness quickly and efficiently.

“I’m okay now, boss.” His voice was still shaky, but he wasn’t lying to her; he was good now and ready to obey. He was very well trained.

“Good boy”, she purred in his ear. Very calmly and concisely, she gave him instructions on phone calls to make and preparations to begin. “While you are doing all that, bring Scarlet to the club. She will be safest here in the basement residence with me than anywhere else in town. It’s not like we don’t have plenty of security.” She ended on a light note, purposely to hear the smile in Damian’s voice.

“Yes, boss lady!” And then he was gone. She pocketed her phone with a grin. The little imp! She hated when he called her that and he fucking knew it. No matter. Punishments were fun times and enjoyable by all parties involved. Smiling again as she went back towards the bar, she thought of her two twinks on the dance floor and then the smile went away as she hoped to hell they weren’t actually real submissives. Being an alpha or a beta was totally not the same as being a dom or a sub. Not that Snake really cared, as long as he could cow them, he considered them fair game.

She gestured at the bartender, who was currently chatting up a guy with more hair on his chest than on his head. Ick! Idly she watched as Jordan waved at the guy at the bar before sauntering over to her. A lock of red hair slid over one side of his face and he flipped it unconsciously out of the way, the muscles in his chest and abdomen responding with rippling motions. Yes, she liked her twinks varied and with mostly hairless chests, thank you!

“Hey boss”, he drawled as he slid up next to her. “What’s up?”

She eyed him with her face devoid of emotion, just a blank stare that made him shudder and his cock tingle all at once. As she continued to stare up at him, he felt his nipples tighten and his balls shot through with lust. He would never get over how this unlikely woman could put him on his knees when he had never been anything but gay, never wanted anything that didn’t have a dick, but there she was, power exuding from her every pore. He struggled to swallow past the sudden knot of nerves in his throat, his head dropping submissively to the side before his master. She pulled his head down to hers, nibbled on his ear and slowly tongue fucked it before pulling slightly away.

“When would you like to be punished for flirting with that man?” she asked softly. She loved how he responded to her, and wished she had more time to play the game with him.

“P-please b-bo-boss, I was only doing m-my j-job. It wasn’t personal, I-I swear it.” He loved groveling for her. It made his life so much sweeter. And he knew that she knew it too. He shivered as her tongue slowly licked the length of the shell of his ear, and felt his cock harden painfully behind his tight leather pants. Which she could feel as she was pressed up tight against his body. He heard her chuckle sweetly. Such an evil laugh, to sound so innocent.

“Oh, I think that will be punishment enough. See that you keep that up for at least an hour, and no taking a break to jerk off either.” Oh, she knew him so well. And he loved every second of the exquisite torture only she could provide. He felt so needy, as his ass and cock twitched together; he knew he would have precum sealed inside the leather, which would make taking them off tonight that much more torturous. Such sweet agony!

She stroked his face, gently rubbing the Celtic triskele tattoo on his neck, then her voice hardened as she drew back and looked him in the eye.

“One more thing. Keep an eye out. Snake is back in town, looking for Scarlet and some more subs to ‘add’ to his collection. If you see anything out of order or even just suspect anything, use the panic button. We’ll seal his hide inside the club. I’m going to tell Jake so we can get the net opened and ready, but be prepared for anything. And if you happen to see anyone that needs help, send them down the back stairs. He’ll not be scouting on my turf.”

His eyes widened, then he just nodded as she turned away and walked to the door back into the body of the club. Snake was just nasty. Jordan wasn’t surprised at the emphasis on ‘add’. Snake was a slaver, pure and simple. All of the twinks that lived in the boss’ stable, and there were quite a few, all of them were there by their own choice. Most of them, including himself, she had picked up off the street or out of the gutter or in his case, out of a puddle of his own blood, and took care of them. Got them safe and clean and healthy then offered them jobs, something they could call their own. They all loved her dearly and would kill anyone that tried to harm her or anyone else she claimed as hers. Snake took them and kept them, and no one was with him cause they thought he was a nice guy. Scarlet had escaped the cruel bastard not very long ago and when the boss had found her, she was nearly dead. All of them had fallen completely in love with the tiny waif and had begged their master to allow her to stay after she was healed. She was the little sister that they all loved, spoiled, and cherished. Even the boss tended to be overprotective of her. God, but he loved the boss!

Shaking his head to clear it as he heard an order for another round from a nearby table, he adjusted the hard cock inside his leather pants and got back to work making drinks, all the time scanning the area for anything suspicious. He had a job to do, and it was more than just making drinks. His family needed to be kept safe, and that is one job he would gladly do until death. They were his, and he would kill anyone that tried to harm them.


	3. Chapter Two

Walking back into the main part of the club, the guard at the door acknowledged his master and dropped his head down to her level. Jake knew the look in her eye meant that she needed to speak to him. At almost six and half feet tall, he definitely would never be called a twink by anyone with less balls than him. Except for the boss. She could call him anything she wanted and he would be happy. A knot formed in his stomach at her words. Snake, that bastard! If only he had killed him when he had the chance. The boss smacked him lightly on the face. He forced himself to relax as she spoke to him again, gentleness softening the harshness of her tone.

“This is not your fault lover! We do not kill when there is a choice to do otherwise. You know this. You did what needed to be done at the time, and you kept our family safe. I will never forget that. I do not know if he will have the cajones to show himself here, but I need you to be on the lookout, get the web opened and ready. Use the panic button if you see anything out of the ordinary, especially if you see anyone looking as if they are not willing. He is hunting for more subs to add to his collection. We are here to make sure that that does not happen at this club.”

He shivered at the hidden malice in her voice, knowing that she would do whatever it took to keep their family safe.

“Damian’s already called Greg, so he has his pack involved on this one, but quietly. Everyone is staying here tonight, so we won’t have to split up our forces. I need you to notify the rest of the floor about Snake. Outside security is already in the know. Now, I have some dancing to get back to. Stay safe lover.” With a parting caress to the side of his neck, gently stroking the spider tattoo there, she turned and walked away. And he watched his master’s tight body step lightly down the stairs, her calf length black boots shining dimly in the lights.

She always knew what to say and how to say it to make him feel loved and cherished. He was a part of her stable and she slept with whomever she wanted, and he knew that she loved them all. When his master said they were hers, that meant that they were under her protection. He also knew that Scarlet would do anything for her, although the boss hadn’t pushed that option. She preferred men to women, especially more than one man at a time, but she had been known to take a dip for dessert every now and then. She would need to soon, or Scarlet would begin to feel that she wasn’t part of the stable. While managing to push off a lot of her trials, she was still in the mindset that she was a slave, and a slave always needed a master. She couldn’t ask for a better master than the boss.

He turned his attention to his post and used his position at the top of the stairwell to study everything and every one that filled it while using his earpiece to contact and coordinate with the rest of the staff. If Snake got in, he wasn’t leaving this time. If the boss didn’t take care of him, he would. This wasn’t just his job, this was his family, and he would do anything to protect it.

~~~~

Justin was nervous as he danced with his best friend and lover, Ash. When they had first seen the woman moving so gracefully on the dance floor, the pull of power from her was almost blinding. They were both gay, always had been, and had never wanted a woman. Until her. They knew almost at once that they would belong to her, in some shape or form. Dancing with her had been heaven, kissing her a whole ‘nother level above that. He and Ash had been together a long time, since first discoveries in middle school, and could usually communicate without words. They had had each others’ back for so long, a look could contain whole paragraphs of information. They had both been drawn to the powerful aura surrounding her, but after she had kissed them they knew. They would do whatever it took to be with her. They knew that she would protect them.

She had left them a while ago, pointing at her phone and indicating that she would be back, so they stayed as close to the same spot as she left them to make sure she could find them when she came back. Justin was scared to death that she wouldn’t come back. They needed her. He just hoped she wouldn’t reject them once she found out just how broken they were, how dirty and sullied they were after the past three years of subjugation.

Ash watched his little lover, knowing he was nervous and why. The man could worry a stone to death. The woman had said she would come back and he had felt nothing but honesty from her. Honesty and power. It had always been a gift of his, reading people’s emotions, but after the past three years of hell, he had no hope that he would be able to feel honesty from another person other than Justin ever again. Until her. With her he felt truth and untold amounts of power. He reached out and gently stroked the little man down the side of his cheek. Justin looked up at him and read the calm in his eyes and relaxed ever so slightly.

Neither of them saw the man watching them from the shadows on the edge of the dance floor, his eyes gleaming with barely concealed lust. His large head was shaved and shone with oil, a jagged white scar sliced down the side of one cheek, leaving his upper lip slightly puckered at one corner. It gave the impression of a sneer, as if the man needed any help with that. His eyes never left the two dancers as he slowly licked his lips. Malice leered out of their dark depths as evil plans of retribution spun through his head.

In a club, there are always watchers. And then someone who watches the watchers. The boss employed many of such people and they watched the people watching. Body language said so much about a person and their intent; to a trained watcher, it was like reading a book. And someone had noticed the shaved man watching, and had seen the way he looked at the twinks that the boss was dancing with earlier and did not like it one bit. Add to that the message he had just received on the bud in his ear, and he was seconds from hitting the panic button when he caught sight of the huge tattoo of a snake wound around the man’s neck and coming up with the head on the man’s oily pate, the twin fangs appearing to slice right between each of the man’s eyes. Immediately, he hit his panic button. Silently, bars and panels came down to cover all entrances and exits, effectively sealing everyone in. Guards and bouncers immediately convened on the watcher’s space, and he pointed to the bald-headed man as he continued to stare at the two men on the dance floor, still oblivious to the fact that he had been made and his fate was now written.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I am going to be quite busy on Monday, so I am posting a day early this week! As always, comments and kudos are welcome and are inspirations for a continuation of the story. I only have two more chapters completed after this one, so let me know if you like it or not thus far or that may be the end of it. I'm a licensed massage therapist in real life and I work a lot of hours. Inspiration is a required tool for writing.

Ash nudged Justin as he spotted their woman gliding back through the dancers towards them. There was something different about her, an air of tenseness that wasn’t there before. Justin practically bounced beside him as he continued to study her. She slid back between them, letting the music sway them gently against each other. Ash was again in front, and he watched her dancing, her eyes closed to the rhythms. That feeling of something not quite right remained, intensified, until he could hardly breathe. Her eyes flew open wide as they looked at him, narrow slits of eyes. Then she smiled and lifted a finger to his lips to silence his fears. He gasped silently as warmth flooded his mind, quiet and soft. Her eyes never left his as they continued to move against each other. That was when he felt it, the gentle brushing of butterfly wings against his psyche. He could hear her, in his head! Only, it was more like a gentle whisper of thought, impressions of images. He had never experienced anything like it. But, what was she trying to tell him?

He got the thought of danger, but not just to him and Justin; her fear was real and involved other people. Ash shivered and started to look around, but found his chin caught in an iron grip. Damns, but she was strong! Then she pressed her lips to his, and then he heard her, really heard her, there inside his head.

“You have nothing to fear from me, little one, either of you. I know that you are hunted, but I do not blame you for anything about to happen. One that we seek is here in this club, and he is evil. I need to know if you are seeking sanctuary, and what kind.”

He thought inside his head, hoping, praying that she would understand.

“We are running from evil. Our old master kidnapped and enslaved us over three years ago. We had an opportunity to escape several months ago, and we have been on the run ever since. We are so tired; we would not deny that we need sanctuary. But, I don’t understand…”

She smiled in his mind, then stepped away from them only to look back, one eyebrow raised. Ash looked at Justin, who nodded happily, oblivious to the current danger they found themselves in. He held his hand out to Justin, who grabbed his and then danced after the woman towards an opening that appeared amidst the packed dancers. Sliding through the crowd after his lover, Ash kept his eyes on the woman ahead of them. She directed them through a door, one that he hadn’t seen before, but the club had been dark when they got there, so he probably just missed it.

As soon as the door shut, she was directing them quickly down a hall, well lit and guarded. The men all nodded respectfully to her as she passed. Ash felt a small measure of relief. They were right, she was someone in charge here, someone that could take responsibility for them. Someone that would protect them. In their world, Ash had realized very early on that there were two kinds of people. The ones who protected, and the ones who were protected. For too many years he had had to play the part of the protector for Justin. He dearly loved the man, loved his body and the way it felt to slide his cock deep in the little man’s ass. But it wasn’t who he really was. See, Ash had a secret, one that he kept even from Justin. Ash wanted nothing more in this world than to be one of the protected.

The woman ushered them through another doorway, then down several flights of stairs. She paused in front of another set of doors, two beefy guards standing to either side. She turned to look at them, seeming to study them for several moments, then gave a brief nod as if coming to some decision.

“My name is Chyna Knight. I own this club, top to bottom. You are about to enter my home. Beyond those doors my word is law. All things are done to please me. I am Master here. I can offer you temporary sanctuary, or I can offer you more. You alone will choose what you decide.”

She paused to let that sink in, and Ash had to struggle to close his mouth. She was giving them a choice? It staggered his mind. He had to ask the question burning inside him.

“What do you mean by more?”

“We’ll get to that. I wanted you to know this much so when you see what life is like beyond these doors, you can think about what it would mean to be a part of it. For tonight, I offer you temporary sanctuary. There is a bit of trouble upstairs that I have to take care of. Sometimes even the Master has to take out the trash,” and her eyes glinted dangerously in excitement.

“Come, I will make sure you are seen to, then once I have dealt with the trash, I will be back and we can chat some more.” Then the doors were being opened and almost immediately, they were approached by a man, his body slender and hairless, dressed in loose flowing linen pants and nothing else. His skin glowed with a healthy tan while the muscles beneath rippled with every movement. He bowed respectfully to Chyna, his long straight hair sliding forward like shiny brown silk, completely ignoring the pair behind her.

“Lucien, this is Ash and Justin. I have offered them temporary sanctuary until the mess gets cleaned out upstairs. Damien called to apprise you of the situation?”

“Yes, Master. Scarlet is in her room now, along with Meg and Jasin. They are keeping her company and trying to take her mind off things.” He hesitated a moment, “Boss, please tell me that we are getting rid of that bastard for once and for all. I can’t bear to see her so upset.” That last bit came out in a bit of a rush, and he flushed under her steady gaze. But he would not take the words back, so he just stood there, his face and body alternately flushed and cold as his emotions went through a mini-roller coaster ride. Finally, he drew a shuddering breath and tilted his head to side in a show of submission. And started to get flushed again as he waited for her acceptance. Finally, finally, she laid her hand against his neck for a moment, then slid around to his nape. She massaged gently, leaving his senses tingling, as she pulled his head down to her. It wasn’t a very long trip, as Lucien was only about 6 or so inches taller than her, but she made it a slow one, until his ear was right next to her mouth. She breathed in his ear, gently licking then nibbling the outer shell of his ear as he gasped and struggled to not move as she whispered commands in his ear. What he wanted to do was writhe beneath her hand, her words causing him to feel a deep burning desire, and he knew the evidence of his arousal could be plainly seen to the two men still standing behind her, despite his cock being controlled. He nodded that he understood, then she released him.

“Take care of them as I have instructed you Lucien, and you may still get a treat tonight.” She spoke aloud, her eyes burning, and Ash saw her eyes go all narrow slits again as she turned to look at them and smiled gently.

“Lucien is going to take very good care of you. Whatever he offers you is at my command. You only have to accept what you are comfortable with, but I hope you take him up on all that he offers. He really is very good at what he does.” With a another long stroke down Lucien’s face, she strode toward the doors, boots clicking on the wood flooring, and then she was through them and gone.


	5. Chapter Four

As if coming out of a daze, Justin looked around them. They were in a small entryway, almost an alcove leading to a wide hallway. Nearly everything he saw was warm wood, from the floor to the ceiling. And we’re not talking someone slapped some wood up on the walls and threw a varnish on it, we’re talking high quality grained, aged and sealed. And, could it be? He stepped closer to the wall currently under his inspection. No way!

There was wall art and then there was wall art! This art looked really old and depicted mythological creatures in various forms of sexual activities. He felt his face flush and his cock hardened in his pants at the extremely graphic demonstrations he could see on the wall.

“Come, I will take you to your rooms. I am sure that you would like a hot bath to relax and some food in your bellies.” Lucien led them down the hallway, taking them through several twists and turns, down landings and through doors until Jamie thought he would be dizzy. Lucien stopped them at another small alcove, the door behind it hidden by long drapes of a dark red color that almost matched the warm wood on the walls. He ducked behind the curtain and showed them into the small space, then opened the large round door. Stairs led down and around, and then they gasped as Lucien led them into a gorgeous room. It looked like they had stepped into a tropical jungle. Plants and vines grew everywhere, the walls were slick with moisture, and an entire corner was taken up by a man-made waterfall, the liquid splashing down into a large pool steaming towards the middle of the room.

Lucien stopped at a grouping of tables and chairs and turned to them.

“If you will remove your clothing, then I will bathe you in the pool.”

Ash looked at Justin, both still in shock from the sight of this beautiful room so far underground. They hesitated so long that Lucien grew agitated.

“Please, my Master is desirous that I take care of you. It will displease her greatly if she returns and I have not done so.” Ash took one look at him wringing his hands and suddenly wondered what kind of master they had set themselves up for. Dare they take shelter for more than the temporary respite she had offered them? He was so tired of being strong, so tired of having to be there for someone else, as much as he loved Jamie; he needed respite.

“Tell me what she will do if we refuse to allow you to take care of us?” As much as he hated adding to the man’s agitation, he had to know.

“Oh, you misunderstand! It is not what she will do, it is what she will not do.”

“I don’t get you.” Justin was confused as well.

“If she is pleased, she will allow me release with her. If she is not, then not only will I not be allowed release with anyone, she will not have me in her bed until it is my turn again.” He paused, as if searching for the right words. “As you may have ascertained, my Master has a rather large stable. We are all here because we want to be here, because we love her. When she denies us her attentions, that is a torture worse than anything physical I have ever encountered.”

He had undressed as he was speaking, simply untying the laces at his waist, the soft linen dropping to the ground and leaving him completely bare, and two sets of eyes were glued to his groin. Instead of what looked to be a rather large member, standing proud and free, it was constricted in hard wire mesh. With a lock, placed right on top. The tall cute cocksucker had on a damn chastity device.

“Please,” Lucien gestured towards their clothing. Ash thought quickly for a moment, then stepped towards him, gesturing for Justin to sit and wait his turn. Justin liked to watch, so he sat down in one of the comfy chairs and pulled his boots off, getting comfy for the show. No one put on a dominance show like Ash. And while he knew that Ash really preferred to be a submissive, he knew his lover would never be truly happy in that role for always. So, he sat and watched, and munched on the trays of fruit that he had just noticed were sitting on the table.

“Lucien, little slave, tell me what your master has requested that you do.” The voice was soft and gentle, yet retained a steel that gave lie to the shorter man’s dominance.

Lucien swallowed hard, then found his voice.

“My master has bid me to bathe and feed you, to please you in any way that you desire, save that I may not have completion. That is reserved for her satisfaction.”

“Excellent.” Ash stopped directly in front of Lucien. He stared at the other man for a moment, then lifted his arms slightly out from his body, a bored gesture.

“Undress me.” Lucien immediately dropped to his knees and began unlacing the man’s boots. With quick, dexterous fingers, he soon had the boots removed, lifting his feet to pull the boots gently from them. Socks followed directly after, then Lucien raised his hands to the belt around Ash’s waist. With the belt and the jeans unbuttoned, he began steadily working the tight jeans down the man’s body. He faltered for a moment when he realized that Ash had gone commando, but gently scooped up the cock and balls to lay them gently outside the denim before finishing the job of removing his pants. His face flushed as the man’s thick meat began to swell at his touch.

Lucien looked up then, letting his eyes meet Ash’s for the first time since he began undressing him. Ash stared back down, his face devoid of emotion. He arched one eyebrow at the man kneeling at his feet. Lucien rose gracefully from the floor, his head dropping in submission as he towered over the much shorter man. He caught hold of the tight fitted t-shirt and lifted it, fingers trailing over smooth skin, over the muscles rippling beneath. Ash lifted his arms and Lucien pulled the shirt off in one smooth movement. The Lucien stepped back, head still bowed, and gestured towards the pool.

“Please, Sir, allow me to bathe you.”

Ash took a step forward, matching his movement, then gestured to Justin.

“Not yet. Undress him.” Lucien walked over to Justin, who remained sitting. Ash had not yet told him to stand. He knew better, at this point, than to make a movement without permission.

“Justin, little lover, stand. Lucien will undress you.” Justin did as instructed, his heart hammering with excitement. He loved being told exactly what to do and when; all decisions taken from him, his will was to obey Ash. Lucien walked over to, head still bowed submissively. He took hold of the bottom of Justin’s shirt, and allowed his fingers to walk over the much smaller man’s upper body, his every touch letting Justin know that Lucien found him delightfully sexy. He shivered as delicious heat coursed through his body. With the shirt removed, Lucien ran his hands down the smooth chest in front of him, feeling the softness, the slender muscles bunching under his hands, the shiver of desire he felt answered with one of his own. His cock pulsed and throbbed and he felt precum slither past his controls to drip from the head to the pavings below.

He knelt to the floor in front of Justin and slowly undid the fastenings of the soft pleather pants molded to the little man’s lower body. Since Justin had already removed his boots and socks, there remained only the one item of clothing to divest him of. Lucien slowly peeled the pants away from his body, careful of his delicate parts. He was being so careful that it was a shock when Justin’s dick jumped free of the confines of the pants and smacked him in the face. Holy shit, the little man was sure as hell not little everywhere! At least seven inches long and thick, with veins defined all along the shaft, flaring slightly larger before mushrooming into a darker head. Moisture glistened; it made Lucien’s mouth water.

He swallowed hard, then finished removing the pants. He remained kneeling, head bowed, as he waited for his next command. It wasn’t long in coming.

Ash had moved up behind them and was staring at Lucien’s ass. His eyes were glued to the hard hot pink bulge resting peacefully between the man’s cheeks. And they had never noticed a thing. Lucien must wear one so often that it no longer hindered his movements.

“Justin, love, I think Lucien enjoys the torment. Fucker has in a hot pink butt plug. Suck his cock, Lucien, slowly. Justin, you are not allowed to come.” He grinned inwardly when Lucien’s entire body flushed at the mention of the plug nestled inside his ass. He could see the tight ring of muscles around the toy quiver.

Smiling at the twin sighs at his commands, Ash stepped closer to watch as Lucien engulfed just the head in his mouth, sucking sweetly, and felt his own groin tighten with the low moan produced by his little lover. Lucien continued to manipulate Justin’s cock with slow sensual twists of his lips and tongue, Justin groaning with the pleasure. Ash slid his hand down Justin’s back, collecting the sweat from his body as his fingers took a leisurely route south. Ten minutes later Justin’s face was constrained, every muscle in his body strung tight, cords of them standing out on his neck. Ash thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

“Ash, please, I need…” How he loved the sound of his baby begging. It was sweet music, to know that he controlled the man’s pleasure, no matter who was giving it to him. He rubbed his fingers over his sweet hole, notching up the pleasure/pain just a bit more.

“Now, my beauty! Come now!” His command was answered with a sharp cry as Justin burst into Lucien’s mouth, the latter swallowing amidst his own moans, his throat working convulsively to not let a single drop escape. Licking the last of the juice from Justin’s softening dick, he shuddered, then withdrew his mouth and leaned against Justin’s leg, panting heavily. Justin sagged as his legs, unable to hold up him and Lucien in the aftermath of such an incredible ejaculation, began to give way. He didn’t think he had come that hard in ages. He giggled to himself. Not since the last time Ash had commanded the timing of his orgasm. Ash grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned him back against his chest.

“Let’s rest for a few, then I think we all need a good bathing. Don’t worry, I’ve got you babe.” And he did. Ash always had him, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Just something to let me know that you have enjoyed the story so far and are looking forward to more. I have one more chapter actually written, with several planned out, so after next week's submission there may be a slight delay before I have more to share.


	6. Chapter Five

As she left the three behind in the small alcove, regret flooded her. Never before in her considerably long life had she had more at stake than now. Not just the safety of her family, but should their secret ever be revealed, their entire way of life and that of those like them would be revealed to the world and all their safety at stake. That damned copperhead and those of his ilk were why the hunters were back. She was hearing more and more reports come in, some reporting that entire stables had been taken out. They didn’t even seem to care that they were killing humans alongside of Other. She had always been a beyond paranoid bitch, which was why security was so tight at her club, and why she had back-up fail-safes for her fail-safes.

There were more ways in and out of this place than anybody really knew. Except her. She knew them all. Hell, she’d designed and implemented most of them. One of the benefits to living for so long; it made money in the bank. And she had never stopped educating herself. She figured when it didn’t seem she had anything left to learn, it was time to move out to some deserted mountain and become a hermit. For as long as that lasted. Without the constant energy of emotion that she surrounded herself with, she would soon wither and die, literally starved to death. Well, that wouldn’t happen for a good long time. She knew there was still plenty that she needed to learn.

Like why those two downstairs called to her like they did. And she knew it wasn’t one-sided. She could almost see the strands of their fates twining. What the hell had her sister been up to now? Stepsister, actually, but there ya go. Live with someone like family for a few millenia and suddenly they think they’re blood relatives or something. Parys always did have a thing for the underdog, too, so she knew exactly which of her lovely sisters was responsible.

She flipped her phone out as she strode down a long hallway and hit a key, sighing as she waited for Parys to pick up. Voicemail.

“Dammit Parys! I need to talk to you. That damned copperhead shifter is here again and he was hunting two twinks I just gave sanctuary to. And something tells me you know exactly what two twinks I’m talking about. I can see the marks on their necks already and I’ve not even bonded yet! Par! I know you know I’m calling you! Answer, dammit!”

She felt the tingle behind her eyes first, then the rush of power that blew through the hallway, and stepped back towards the wall instinctively, then rolled her eyes at the theme smoke. Gods, Parys was such a bloody drama queen. Finally, the smoke cleared and her sister was visible, standing there with a smirk on her very pretty face. Despite her annoyance, Chyna found herself grinning back at her in greeting. It was always nice to see one of her sisters, no matter how much they frustrated the hell out of her. She leaned into her sister’s embrace, inhaling the welcoming scent of her, a hint of cinnamon and taffy.

She raised her brow at Parys.

“So, you have an allergy to your cell phone? A simple phone call and you had to pull the rabbit trick.”

“Yeah, I know, but that’s no fun. ‘Sides, I haven’t seen you in a too long. We need to renew our bonding. Also, I figured if you had to hear the answer to your question in person, it would be a bit more difficult for you to hang up on me.”

“Yeah, and if that smirk were any less cute, you know it wouldn’t work on me.”

They grinned at each other, countless years of association dropping them instantly into an easy familiarity.

“C’mon, I’m on my way back to the club. We’ve locked it down, and managed to keep Snake in the main rooms, but I have to get back up there before someone comes looking for him and realizes we’re locked down. Then you and I need to have a good long conversation.”

Parys clapped her slender hands gleefully, the grin on her face growing evil. For just a moment, with her head turned just so, Chyna could forget the scar marring her beautiful sister’s face, the scar put there while fighting in the Great War, the last time the hunters had come sniffing and finding anything Other. They had no organization name, no unified law; Other was something the hunters called them and the only laws they upheld globally was the Law of Three.

Law One was pretty simple; stand together against anyone or any organization that threatened them and their way of life. This law was sacrosanct and superseded any other law or local covenant, save one, Law Three, the Law of Mates. Chyna had seen generations old feudists fight side by side against the hunters, going so far as to protect each others’ backs until the threat was over. Law One was assisted and protected by Law Two, the law of communication and cooperation.

They went through a door, up several flights of stairs, down another hallway, and yet another door.

“Damnations, Sis! If I hadn’t helped you design the thing I would never find my around here. The place is a bloody labyrinth.” Chyna glanced over at her with raised brow.

“Which is precisely the point, my dear Parys. No one but you and I know every entrance and exit, or how to get anywhere from them. Well, with the exception of Londyn and her damnable eidetic memory.”

“I know, I know, I have no idea when she actually saw those plans either. Although I am sure that is my fault as well. So, tell me about this copperhead. He really the same one that Scarlet escaped from?”

“The one and only. Although there is pig dinner in my future somewhere, if I ever find the swine that has been abusing Ash and Justin. I did a temporary mind share with Ash, and let me tell you, some of the things I saw in his head have me shuddering, as jaded as I am. I almost let my beast out in the middle of the dance floor. Which would have been entertaining, at the very least.” She grinned as Parys snorted.

“Seriously, sister mine, I think the twins have been a bad influence on you.” She raised a hand to ward off the protest she knew was coming as Chyna opened her mouth. “I know, I know, they aren’t related, more’s the pity. I mean, how decadent if those two did the things they did to each other and actually were twins? The thought makes me giddy.” And she rolled her eyes heavenward to make her sister laugh.

“Parys, all the millenia that we have been family and you would think I would get used to your complete lack of morals. And yet, still, here you are, provoking me as always.”

“Oh, Chyna, morals are for humans, you know that.” She waved a hand in the air. “I never have figured out why you don't get that. I think you spend too much time in this form. I mean, it’s nice and all, and you keep it in excellent shape, but you need to let your beast out more often. It’s just not healthy how you keep it locked up like you do. I know, there was that incident all those centuries ago, but you might want to re-consider what actually happened that night. It wasn’t how you remember it. He wouldn’t want this for you and you know it.”

“Sister Parys, you know I love you, more so sometimes than all the rest, but you are coming very close to crossing that line with me right now. And it is not the best time for this conversation.” The edge in her voice should have stopped her sister, but it didn’t. Instead she took a deep breath and then reached out a hand to halt her most beloved sister, something that only the rarely brave or very foolhardy ever did. Well, call her what you will, fool or whatever, but she had to.

“Chyna, it’s never the best time for this conversation! Every time I try to talk to you about this, you clam up and shut me out. You know I speak out of love. I would never want anything bad to happen to you, or have anything bad happen to those you care for. If something happens and your beast breaks free of its own initiative…well, what happens to your stable then? To all these people that you love? Who will take care of them and protect them?”

Chyna had stopped at her sister’s hand. Now she turned, pinned her to the wall with her eyes. “What aren’t you telling me? You’re in this deep, you may as well finish digging the hole.”

Her sister had the rare grace to look abashed. She looked down at the floor, suddenly very interested in the patterns of the tiles there.

“I never could keep anything from you. You always could smell a secret from a mile away. Okay, you’re right, there is more. Only, please remember that I’m just the messenger. And I love you.” Parys looked up at her then, the half inch difference in their heights suddenly very conspicuous. Her sister backed down, just a smidge, but enough that Parys could breathe again. She took another deep breath, then let her gaze become unfocused, the message she was to deliver coming forth in another’s voice, a talent she had been specially trained for.

“Chyna Dracon-Leary Knight. This is The Council. We have had reports of you. They say there are rumors of your stable being spoken of in The Mountains. The Old Men want to know where their grandchildren are. They say it is time for you to choose your mates and Gift us with the fruits of your seed. They say that there will be dire consequences should you refuse to acknowledge your birthright. You are the Eldest of Us. You must lead. We have spoken.”

Parys blinked rapidly, slowly focusing on her sister’s face, a very pissed off face. Oh, shit. She shrank back against the wall as she watched Chyna’s body ripple, once, twice, a third time, and then Kyne stood before her. Standing a full foot and a half taller than his female aspect, slightly broader shoulders and a marked difference in muscle mass. Thank the stars they had managed to prevent a full shift. The hallway was just not near big enough for that. Unfortunately, Chyna’s clothes were now hanging in tatters on his more massive frame.

“Shit! Not again. I loved those pants! Dammit!” Chyna’s words coming out of Kyne’s mouth was indeed odd, his gravelly voice slightly slurred as he spoke around a mouthful of teeth. Parys knew from experience that ten minutes and the slur would be gone as her sister adjusted to speaking with the much sharper and longer implements. She choked down a giggle as Kyne scratched at the horns budding from his head, the irritation on his face apparent. The appendages sprouted from his head, parting the rainbow colored hawk, shiny blackness nestled against the black hair next to his scalp, from just forward of his hairline on both sides and sloping backwards off his head and down his back. Iridescent scales shimmered out from his hairline and scattered across his body, every movement reflecting the light.

She reached out to touch his skin, sighing. “Sister I love this form! Your skin is so cool and smooth. I can never get enough of your scales in the light. Makes me wish I could see your beast again. It’s only been, what? Two hundred years, give or take a decade? I miss the good old days, when we used to stay in beast form for two hundred years, don’t you? Oh, don’t look at me like that! Here, as much as I love looking at this form, you’re still my freaking sister! Cover yourself!” And with typical Parysian aplomb, she waved her hands and tossed some cloth at Kyne, who caught it deftly in the air. He held it a moment in his hands, just looking at the matte black leather, then looked at her in disbelief.

“You kept it? After all this time?”

“Oh, don’t be so surprised! It’s dragon leather, it’s not going to disintegrate like a regular animal skin. I just had it specially cleaned, cause it was covered in, well…”

“I am very well aware of what it was covered in, dear sister.” Kyne bit the words out. He held the leather a moment more, his eyes unfocused. “It was covered in blood. His blood. I failed him. But I won’t fail my family now. There is too much at stake.”

Parys looked at him with something undefinable in her eyes. “Oh, dear heart, you didn’t fail your family then. You kept us all safe. You did this. You made now possible. All these people we’ve helped over the years since then, all the humans and the lower Other, you made this possible.”

She paused as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. “And he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” Parys took the cloth from Kyne’s numb fingers, expertly wrapping the kilt around him. She removed the shredded cloth from Chyna’s now extinct clothing and finished pulling off what was left of the boots. She took a step back and studied him, then nodded to herself. Parys waved her hands in the air again, then stepped forward with a sheathed, deceptively plain bastard sword held in both hands.

“Kyne, defender of Other and all that is of this world, I present to you Salvatio, the Sword of Redemption, used in all times only by you, and only when you have been forced to dispatch one of our own that has not lived by the divine laws given to us by the All. Let it be known that this has not happened for nearly five hundred years, and then only to end a war that would have surely destroyed the planet if left to go on as it was. With this Sword, you, Kyne of the Dragons, the O’Leary of your Clan, are gifted with the Will of the All. Go forth and do as it is willed.” With those words, Parys bowed low to Kyne, the sword raised high in her hands as she presented it to him.

Kyne sighed, then stepped forward to lift the heavy sword from his sister’s arms, even as he damned the All for making Parys a messenger. It broke his heart that she had to carry so much around with her, including the scars that she still bore. No matter what she said, he had not done enough to protect his family all those centuries ago. Else the man who would be his consort would not be dead these long years, and Parys would still have the most beautiful face on the planet.

As he hefted the sword to place it on his back in the attached harness, he felt the tingle that alerted him to the presence of the All, felt the cloak of authority that settled on his shoulders, became aware of the Will of the All, of the Love the All felt for all of the children of creation. And knew the moment the All spoke through him. He turned to Parys, who still knelt at his feet.

“Beloved daughter.” He murmured to her, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks, holding her chin tenderly as it quivered with love and acceptance. He placed his hand directly on the scarred side of her face, humming softly to her as she involuntarily flinched. Parys settled, leaning into the hand that held her face. The All used his other hand to hold her steady. “Shh, shh, only a moment of pain, and then all will be well.”

Parys gasped softly as her skin began to heat up under his hand, then bit back a shout as it heated to beyond what this form was used to. She looked up into Kyne’s eyes, knowing she would see nothing but white and black, the domino eyes of the All when manifest in Kyne’s body. The All released her head, then very slowly, he winked at her. Parys felt her eyes go wide, then reached a hand up to feel her face. There was no ridged scarring! But, there was something. What?

“I will not punish you any longer for your lack of faith, my daughter. However, I choose to leave a reminder of what can happen when you place your trust incorrectly. And do you follow Kyne now, trust in him as my vessel, to do my Will?”

“Oh, yes! I follow him always! My faith was never broken, only a little shaken. As much as I am Master of my own, Kyne will always be my Master here. I will never question him, and you, again.” Parys knew that the All could ascertain her true emotions and feelings with a thought; to try and hide them was an effort in futility.

“Then come, let us go take care of the heathen that would bring damage to my creations. I need you to record this for reflection to the other clans. And Kyne will need you, after.” And the All, housed in Kyne’s willing body, strode down the hall, intent and purpose evident in every step. His tail swished from side to side as he walked, his brilliant scales glittering in the light of the corridor. And Parys could do nothing but run after him. After all, Chyna was her sister. She would follow her anywhere, even into the pits of hell. Of course, in her Other form, that would be more like home. And she grinned as she placed herself where she belonged in any fight, directly at Kyne’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter I have completed. With my work schedule increasing, I am hard-pressed for time to write more as I had wanted. However, I am attempting to simplify my life just a bit and hopefully will have time to write more soon. I just have no idea how long it will be before the next installment. Meanwhile, let me know what you think, if you liked it, hated it, want more, etc. And have a look-see at my other work, In The Rain.


End file.
